It is common practice within industry to place a mark on individual articles (e.g. a stripe to a spring) to identify the article (e.g. the type of spring) that has been produced. In the case of a spring, each type of spring is assigned its own color stripe for identification purposes. This currently is being accomplished via both manual and automated processes, depending on the size and complexity of the manufacturing operation.
A manual system generally utilizes a worker to physically “paint” on a stripe on each spring and is obviously very labor intensive, costly and subject to a higher level of human error. Change over from one color to another generally requires someone to flush out the ink application system, then add the new color, and then adjust the metering system to insure that the proper amount of ink is being dispensed on the new spring. A very time consuming process. Down time can be a problem because the application tip typically can dry out in a relatively short time, even as short as during a typical 10-minute break period. Cleanliness can also be a concern with the current methods and devices of today. Operators can easily come in contact with the inks and spread the colors over the manufacturing environment, making an undesirable mess. A high rate of improperly marked or un-marked springs is also a hallmark of the current technology, which can cost significant time and energy in sorting activities.
The state of the art automated systems are cost prohibitive for the smaller manufacturer and has its own set of issues.
Accordingly, there is an industry need for a cost effective, reliable, clean and agile apparatus to mark springs.